


The Man Who Was Never Meant To Be King

by babykid528



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gabriel’s take on what’s become of Castiel and his life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Was Never Meant To Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: This was written in response to “The Man Who Would Be King.” There are definitely spoilers, though I don’t know how severe they are. (They seem very slight to me.) But just be aware, it is meant as a follow up to the episode.  
> Disclaimer: Lies, lies, and more lies. Castiel and Gabriel both belong to the CW, Kripke, and Co.

Gabriel watches from the place dead angels go. He watches as Castiel prays to a Father who long ago abandoned all of His children to the whims of desire and fear. Castiel, who carries the weight of the world and of heaven on his tensely knotted shoulders. And now, the weight of hell and purgatory, as well.

Gabriel wishes he could break free and help Castiel carry this burden that was never meant to be solely his. He honestly can’t understand how his baby brother even got in the middle of this whole mess.

Not even their deadbeat Dad intended for Castiel to have it this hard. And Dad intended for Castiel to have a pretty difficult time even without this added burden. Which is why Gabriel always took extra care of his brother.

He can’t care for him now though.

All Gabriel can do is watch.

Watch as everyone and everything tries to pull Castiel in every direction, spreading the young angel so thinly, his wings grow translucent and begin to fray.

If they aren’t careful, Castiel is going to rip apart at the seams.

But they’re never careful.

And Gabriel can do nothing but watch. Sometimes he whispers words that will never be heard. Like _Please_ and _Sorry_ and _Strength_ and _Love_ and _You deserve so much more_.

He grows to take a small measure of comfort in the idea that someday, maybe even soon, Castiel will be lucky enough to die.

Gabriel used to dread the day. He feared for the time when Castiel would buckle under the pressure. When he wouldn’t be able to move fast enough out of his foe’s way. Or Dad wouldn’t show the sudden, fleeting interest in playing the parent (which Dad only ever seemed to show Castiel to begin with) and He’d forget to save Castiel’s ass when it all became hopeless.

(It’s funny, because everything seems pretty fucking hopeless to Gabriel right now, and Dad’s definitely nowhere to be found… He’s never there when you ask for Him, but He’s still there enough times when you _really_ need Him, so you forget what a shit parent He’s always been in the past.)

The point is, Gabriel _used_ to dread the day. He doesn’t anymore. Now he longs for it.

Longs for the moment when Castiel will finally be relieved of his life.

Then, Castiel can come to him and Gabriel can take care of his brother again. Gabriel can love him, unconditionally and without restraint, for the first time in their existences.

Then, Castiel can be Free in a way that “free will” never let him be while he lived: without expectation or responsibility.

Gabriel cherishes the idea of that moment when Castiel can finally be at peace.

And, as the days drag on and the struggle only worsens, Gabriel can’t help but think Castiel cherishes the idea, too.

No matter how much he prays.  



End file.
